


溺水

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 和overcast相同的背景，两篇可以互相参照，还是bdsm，有浴缸，有窒息，有轻微暴力
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 13





	溺水

崔范奎最近在油管上看烹饪视频，本来不怎么会做饭的，看那些家庭主妇做的快手菜很简单卖相也很好，心里有点痒痒，试验了几次，感觉不错，就跟姜泰现说不用在外面吃了，明天他来做饭。

做了简单的香肠意面和烤五花肉，看姜泰现的表情还不错，崔范奎心里喜滋滋的，他不吃番茄，吃了两口五花肉就饱了，坐在一边等着姜泰现吃完，盘算着明天的菜谱。

“我送你的手表怎么不戴着？”姜泰现看了一眼他的手腕，眼神又扫回去，用叉子卷起最后一口面条。

“啊，我刚才做饭怕沾到水，收起来了。”

崔范奎心里一惊，他前几天把姜泰现送给他的手表弄坏了，玻璃磕出一道裂痕。是在外面洗手的的时候怕沾到水，摘下来放在口袋里，结果弯腰靠近水龙头的时候，手表从口袋里滑出来，虽然期待它还是正常的，但是捡起来的时候即使表针还在走，玻璃上已经有了一道明显的裂痕。

害怕姜泰现看到不高兴，崔范奎把手表收起来，打算去手表行问问看换一块玻璃要多少钱，但是结果拿过去一问，价格让崔范奎倒吸了一口凉气。

“换一块玻璃也要这么贵吗？”

钟表行的小姐穿着深色的套装，覆盖着白色的手套的手把手表放下，化着精致妆容的眼睛不经意地上下打量了一下。看崔范奎穿着普通的针织衫和牛仔裤，也没有特别表现出不耐烦，还是保持着亲切的微笑，“是的先生，还需要检查一下里面的机械有没有损坏。而且您确定要修的话，我们要送回原厂去修的，可能来回需要一个月时间。”

“哦，这样，那麻烦您了，我先不修了。”

从托盘上叠得整整齐齐的绒布上取回自己的表，放回外套内侧的口袋，走出钟表行，崔范奎还是想不通居然只是换一块玻璃也要这么贵。

姜泰现把这只表送给他的时候没什么特殊的表情，而且也不是他生日什么的，崔范奎以为是他不怎么喜欢的表就顺手送他了。加上他只在商场见过欧米伽浪琴之类的牌子，在他心里最贵的表可能是劳力士，崔范奎当时觉得这手表可能不是很贵。

回家对着表盘上的字母在网上搜索，找到了和自己的表款式差不多的，下面的价格后面跟着的零让崔范奎觉得眼花，反复数了好几遍才确认自己数对了。

光是想着自己弄坏了一块多少钱的手表，崔范奎都觉得发抖。

只能想法子赚钱把这块表修好了。

姜泰现皱着眉头用筷子扒拉盘子里着不成样子的鸡蛋，配料的蟹柳棒和玉米露在外面，“这是鸡蛋卷吗？”

“吃进肚子里是一样的嘛。“

大概是味道还可以，姜泰现还是把一盘鸡蛋卷都吃掉了。

崔范奎几次想开口，又几次把话咽下，整理碗筷的时候，崔范奎终于鼓起勇气。

”那个，我想出去打工。“

姜泰现头也不抬，”怎么？有什么想买的东西吗？“

想到会被猜到动机，但是没想到这么快，好在崔范奎有准备好这个问题的答案，”没什么，我的钱倒是够用，就是每天在家没什么事情做。“

”你最近不是在练做菜吗？我看还需要再接着练。“

崔范奎被他说得没词，还想再争取一下，但是很明显姜泰现就是不想他去打工，再多说也无益，崔范奎还是把嘴闭上了。

崔范奎在家里准备找新的菜谱的时候，旁边的推荐视频的封面夸张的大字吸引了他的注意“男友礼物挑选指南”，看到这个标题，崔范奎脑海里第一个出现的竟然是姜泰现的脸。

虽然他们是那种关系，但是还没法叫他男友吧，他的脸微微红了一下，鼠标滑到“不感兴趣”的标签，犹犹豫豫没有点下去，反倒是神差鬼使地点开了视频。

还是偷偷去打工好了，也就一两个月，打工的钱加上自己的积蓄差不多就可以够用来修表，如果有剩余还可以给姜泰现买一件像样的礼物。总是他送给自己东西，于情于理也该有回礼才对。

崔范奎很快找到了一家少女彩妆店的兼职，店开在中学聚集的地方，高峰是中学生放学的时间，需要人手帮忙。崔范奎不太懂彩妆，本来就是想撞撞运气，这个工作时间太适合他了，下班之后刚好回家不会被姜泰现发现自己出门。然而崔范奎面试的时候问到品牌的产品一问三不知，以为没什么戏了，结果回家的路上就收到了店长的短信，叫他明天就来培训，这样马上就可以上岗。

第二天按约定的时间来培训，店长笑脸相迎，对他特别热情，好像对他很满意。一开始崔范奎问到很白痴的问题的时候有点不好意思，店长也都很认真地解答。好在崔范奎也不是那么放不开的人，不懂的地方店长给他讲完之后，他就有礼貌地点点头，”哦原来是这样，我知道了。“

”看来我没选错人，面试的时候觉得你虽然不大懂这行，但是还是挺机灵的，而且附近学校的小姑娘如果听说有帅气的店员的话，肯定会过来看的。说实话，你就算没有这么机灵，我也会要你的。”

他听到这话心里有点飘，抿着嘴害羞地点了点头算是回应。

崔范奎很满意这份工作，一开始店长就很赏识他，让他很有成就感，后来正式上岗的时候，其他同事都是年纪差不多的女孩子，对他也很好，有不懂的地方都会爽快地告诉他。几天之后逐渐熟悉了，打趣问他有没有女朋友。虽然严格来说没有，但是说没有的话事情会变得更麻烦。崔范奎不好意思地说有了，本来满脸期待的女孩子们一下子泄了气，“我就说小崔这么帅的男生怎么可能没有女朋友！”

而且，这几天崔范奎明显感觉到来店里的女生越来越多，都是听了朋友同学的宣传，说附近那家彩妆店新来了很帅气的店员，大家一传十十传百地来看。崔范奎有时候觉得她们议论的声音未免也太大了，“就是那个哥哥啦，怎么样，我说很帅的吧！”周末结算的时候，拿到的提成比想象中多多了，崔范奎开心得不行，这样很快就可以赚到修表的钱，然后也可以给姜泰现买礼物了。

崔范奎照常下班回家准备晚饭，他觉得最近好像自己的手艺也很有进步，做饭越来越得心应手，总之一切都很顺利。姜泰现在吃饭，崔范奎捧着脸在一边算这周会有多少提成，脸上泛起笑意自己都不知道。

“怎么了，傻笑什么，有什么高兴的事吗？”

“啊。”思绪一下子被拉回来。

“我做的菜好吃吗？”

“嗯，很有进步，第一次面还是生的，现在已经会煮熟面了。”

差点就要讲打工的事情，崔范奎的心怦怦跳，他赶紧起来去整理厨具，根本没注意到姜泰现盯着他光秃秃的手腕看。

“今天干嘛了？”

“没干什么呀，打打游戏，上上网。”崔范奎背对着他把台面上的东西归位。

“哦。”

攒钱的进度条已经打通大半了，崔范奎该提前跟店长说离职的事情。说实话，如果不是担心姜泰现发现他偷偷出去打工，他真的很想一直做下去。他本来就是爱说话的性格，平时在家虽然自由，想睡觉打游戏都随便，但是又没人跟他说话真的很无聊；而且店长和同事人都那么好，对他也好。虽然他拿的提成最多，其他同事也没有因此排挤他，大家有时候轮流请客买咖啡和零食一起吃的时候真的很开心。

店长听到他要离职，有点惋惜，挽留了一下，还是同意了。崔范奎心里觉得不太好受，好像让别人的一片好心错付了一样。

整理东西下班的时候，店长拿出来一个漂亮的小瓶子，原来是一瓶香体喷雾。

“这个是下个月要上市的新品，按人头发到分店的，这瓶本来是要留着给你培训，也用不到了，你拿着当个纪念吧。”说着在他手腕上喷了一下，“怎么样，还不错吧，我觉得肯定会卖得很好。”

崔范奎把手腕凑近了闻闻，是很清甜的果香，确实很好闻。他平时没有喷这些东西的习惯，把这个拿回家，姜泰现肯定要问他是哪里来的，还要撒谎，崔范奎不想再骗他，不过再过几天等到打工结束就不用再跟姜泰现撒谎了。崔范奎向店长道谢的同时，心里更沉重了。

按了密码开门，在玄关换好鞋，没想到姜泰现居然坐在沙发上看手机。

崔范奎说不出话来，本来想问他为什么回来得这么早，又觉得这种话不该自己说，未免也太把自己当个主人，居然还过问起他的行程来了。

”不问问我为什么回来得这么早吗？“

”啊，如果你想说的话。“崔范奎紧张起来。

”不如你先说说你干嘛去了。”

“嗯......本来要出去买点食材的，但是没买到。”

“什么食材？”

“那个，我想做日式汤，想买味增来着，没买到。”

“喔。但是味增我们家楼下超市就有卖的。”

崔范奎是真的不知道，他的心脏开始狂跳，他觉得姜泰现肯定是知道他偷偷出去了，他觉得自己完了。只能呆站在那里，一句话也说不出。

姜泰现站起来凑近了闻了闻他身上，“崔范奎，我是不是最近对你太好了？”

“去洗掉。”

崔范奎拖着脚步去浴室，拧开水龙头看着水位一点点升起来。他觉得自己最近确实得意忘形，骗他出去打工居然还想继续做下去，还好姜泰现看起来好像不是特别的生气。

水就快填满了，崔范奎准备等一下就关掉水龙头。突然被人从后面抓着领子按在浴缸里，意识到时候脑袋整个被浸到水里，因为根本没有防备呛到水，崔范奎在水里剧烈地咳嗽，本能地想挣扎出来，但是被死死地摁在水里根本挣扎不出，因为咳嗽呛到的水更多了，崔范奎眼前开始冒金星。水龙头还没关，水被溢出来沾湿了姜泰现的裤脚。

在失去意识的边缘，姜泰现把他的头拎了出来。崔范奎只能剧烈地咳嗽，把呛到肺里的水全都咳出来，他觉得自己的脑浆都要被咳出来了，模模糊糊地只能看到姜泰现又是瞪着眼睛看他，眼神像钻头一样可以把他盯穿。

咳嗽逐渐平息了，缓缓地从濒死的状态出来，崔范奎低头喘着气不敢看他，水一滴一滴的从头发上滴落，好不容易觉得没那么难受，崔范奎觉得自己该说点什么认错求饶，还没来得及开口，姜泰现用左手毫不留情地甩了他一个巴掌。

“贱货。”

脸颊一下子有火烧起来，感觉像有面团在皮肤下快速发酵。

因为剧烈的疼痛，眼泪应激地从眼角滑下来，崔范奎这时候居然想到的是，自己现在应该很丑，要是现在可以不被姜泰现看见就好了。

“你的表呢？”

崔范奎不敢承认自己把表弄坏了，低着头沉默着。

姜泰现笑了，“所以你看不上我送你的表，反倒比较喜欢别人的廉价香水咯？”

没有巨大的情绪波动，眼泪就是那样不停不停地从脸颊滑落，崔范奎自己其实也分不清到底是流的眼泪，还是滴落的洗澡水。

崔范奎觉得好后悔，为什么要去打工，姜泰现最讨厌自己不听他的话，明明他都说了不许去。

“对不起......对不起......“

崔范奎只能不停地道歉，他什么都不想承认，他真的骗了姜泰现，自己当时到底是怎么想的怎么胆子那么大敢骗他啊！

衣服被三下两下扒掉，姜泰现闻了一下，直接把衣服丢进了垃圾桶，然后把崔范奎按进浴缸里，溢出的水落在地板上。姜泰现也把衣服脱掉跨进浴缸里。

刚才大脑供氧不足，崔范奎还没缓过来，身体发软抓着浴缸的边缘。姜泰现直接把他的腿顶开，一点准备都没有就挺腰插了进去。

可能是有温水的润滑，又或者是大脑缺氧麻痹了知觉，崔范奎晕晕乎乎的并不觉得很痛，他把手从浴缸边移开抓住姜泰现的腰算作是求饶。

身体被撞得摇晃起来失去平衡，大脑逐渐意识到生硬的摩擦带来的疼痛以及尾骨撞到瓷质浴缸地的痛，崔范奎发出不知道是难受还是快感的呻吟，下面也起了反应，无意识地松开姜泰现的腰去抓浴缸的边沿。

一只手又从上面覆盖下来，按着头把崔范奎按进了水里，崔范奎又一次失去了呼吸。眼前一片漆黑，身体被迫上下动着，他只能模模糊糊地听见在水声中夹杂着姜泰现骂他贱货的只言片语，但是大脑也已经没有消化和理解的力气，拒绝处理一切外来信息。

崔范奎的思绪已经不在这里了，他在想，贱货？我确实是贱货吗？好像也没错，自己像这样只是像娃娃一样被操烂，控制不了自己任何的生理反应，可不就是像他说的那样。明明姜泰现都说了不许，他还是不听话，果然不听话的人只有这个下场。他的感官只能集中在自己的性器官上，在哗哗的水声里一下一下被顶弄着，除了生硬的痛，还有无法替代的快感。

眼前的一片漆黑里，他慢慢回忆起以前做爱时候姜泰现锋利的下颌骨，漂亮的腹肌，线条流畅的腿，修长的手指划过他的乳头的触感，阴茎在自己后穴发胀，摩擦着顶到让他的最深处，连手指尖的细胞都有过电的感觉，还有他射精前半闭的嘴唇，颤抖的乌黑的虹膜，低声喘息的模样，精液落在自己的小腹上或者干脆射在后穴里，微微发凉。

我这辈子只有你了，我的一切都交给你支配。

崔范奎的嘴角漾起一丝微笑，像溺水的人抓住救命稻草那样又一次抓住了姜泰现的腰，抑制不住地高潮。


End file.
